Journy
by Priya770
Summary: A journy of friendship to love. A simple os on kevi. To know more peep in!..
1. Chapter 1

Its mee. Hi guys i am priya. Nd i am new here i was here as a reviewer and i am inspired by the some writers. I need ur support and i hope u will support me as i dont know much about writting and i need u ppl to guide in the right path i hope u ppl do that.

Friends?

I would love to be friends with u ppl as i heard u all author's and reviewer's r kind hearted.( this is not fake if u want u can read it by author's profile )

I hope u all will be the same with me.

Love ya all

Priya


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys aaj thoda free hun so ajj update kardiya magar ajj thoda short chap hoga as i dont want to disappoint some.

Chapter 2

Morning in St. Joseph College

The most famous boy in the college was talking to his friends as he remembered his group was not present so he asked his buddy.

Boy: Arre sameer ajj humari group kahin dekhai nahin de rahi subah se dekh raha hun?

Sameer: Arre kevin tujhe pata nahin kya ajj humara college mein ek nayi ladki ne join kiya hein. Aur vo itni khubsoorat aur hot hein ki humare college ke almost sabhi ladke uske peeche padeh hein.

Kevin : Acha humare college mein ek nayi ladki aur mujhe hi nahin pata chala dekhte hein koun hein vo sundary chal beta dekhte hein.

Sameer: Haan chal dekhte hein.

They both leave to see the newly admissioned girl. And for their surprise they saw hersitting in the canteen nd they go near her to talk.

Sameer: Hey am sameer urs miss beautiful?

Girl: Hi am

Done for now and am waiting for the names and sry for the spelling mistakes. If u need any improvement than u can always suggest me i would love to correct myself.

Love ya all

Priya


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone i am here

Zaineb(Candy126) - Thank u dear for the welcome nd the support.(i hope in this matter i can say thank u, can't i?)

Krissane(krispy krissane) - Thank u dear for correcting me nd for the welcome.

Ashmika(ashmika kv shreya fan) - Thank u for the welcome nd ur support.

Thank u all my silent readers also, for reading chap i would try to improve a bit more as well.

Chapter 3

Girl: Hey am candy. ( its not purvi guys )

Sameer: Han candy?

Candy: yeah i am known as candy by my freinds actually i am zaineb.

Suddenly Kevin notices three more new girls.

Girl 2: Hey am Krissane she's ash actually ashmika and she's our freind Purvi.

Zaineb: Actually purvi ne hi yeh pet names diye hein hume.

Purvi: Hi veise aapke dusre dost kuch bol nahin rahe. Hey i am purvi known as ' V 'by my friends. ( she says this by forwarding her hand )

Kevin: Oh hi i am Kevin and known by my friends as ' kevi '. Nd u have a very cute name ' V '.

Purvi: T Y . Friends?

Kevin: Yeah sure by the way mere dost ne kahan sirf ek ladki ki nayi admission huyi hein yahan par toh chaar ( 4 ) chaar nayi ladkiyan hein.?

Purvi and her friends look at each other smiles a bit and say

Kriss: Arre nahin hum yahan nahin padte aur yahan toh sirf humare dost purvi ko company dene aaya the.

Sameer: Oh!. toh purvi tum humare gang mein join karna chahogi?

Purvi: Of course mein tumlogon ke gang mein shamil hona chahungi. Aur pata hein jab mein london mein thi toh humari hi ek gang thi.

Ashmika: han aur bohut mazza bhi aatha hein humare gang mein.

Kriss: Veise ' v ' ab hum chalte hein hume flight keliya der ho rahin hein.

After bidding goodbye kriss , ash and zaineb leave to the airport. Leaving purvi with sameer nd kevin

Done for here now i am at my cousins house so i can't update a long chap. If i did any mistake pls forgive me nd hope u liked ur characters candy, kriss nd ash. Hope u liked ur fav purvi's new pet name and there is a reason behind her ' V ' Pet name.

Love ya all

Priya


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone nd thank u for the reviews. I have been updating fast bcoz my exams r near nd i have a lot of stuff to learn as well. Nd next update after my exams or if i feel a bit free than i will update or as i said updates after exams.**

Chapter 4

Kevin: Chalo purvi mein tumhe apne doston se milvatha hun.

Purvi: Acha theek hein chalo.

Kevin: Purvi toh ye hain Sahil, Peter, Rohan nd Vikram.

All four: Hey

Purvi: Hi.

After a while in canteen.

Sameer: Veise purvi tumhare kuch siblings toh honge hi na?

Purvi: Han hein mere doh ( 2 ) bade bhai. Veise tumne yeh sawal mujhse kyun poocha?

Sameer: Vo toh bas aise hi.

He p.o.v - Agar tumhe impress karna ho toh mushkil hein bhai , filmo mein toh sirf ek bhai ho tha hein phir bhi villain banjata the hein aur yahan toh doh doh bhai oh em gee.

Purvi: ( snaps her finger ) Arrey Sam kahan kho gaye.?

Kevin: Arrey purvi tumhe kaise pata ki hum sab dost sameer ko friendly sam bulate hein?

Purvi: Arrey aisi baat hein meine yunhi bula liya mujhe baar baar sameer sameer bulana irritate ho raha tha isliye.

Kevin: Oh k chalo.

Days passed and kv ( 'k' for kevin nd 'v' for purvi ) bcame more close day by day. Soon they both bcame best friends nd kv both started having some feelings for each other. On their last fair well day.

FAIR WELL DAY OF College ( German )

kevin had decided to propose purvi today so he was waiting for his love to come.

Kevin: Arrey sam ajj ' V' aayi kyun nahin.

Sameer: Pata nahin yaar kal toh badi excited.

And while waiting fair well party finishes and purvi did not come to the fair well at all.

AT THAT DAY NIGHT AT KEVINS RESIDENCE

Kevin to himself : Aaj socha tha apni dil ki baat tumhe bata dunga magar tum nahin, tum aoge yehin sochta tha mein magar mein galat tha shayad tumhara aur mera sath destiny ko bhi nahin pasand.

Flashback

Kevin: ' V ' mein tumhare liye kuch laya hun dekhna chahogi

Purvi: Arrey ye bhi koi poochne vali baat hein dekhauna yaar kevi

Kevin: Ye dekho ( he pulls out a chain with a heart shaped pendant in which ' K V ' is written in bold )

Purvi: Kevin yeh ( she could not complete her sentence)

Kevin: Shhh... Arrey yaar dost bankar de raha hun taaki jab bhi tum ise dekho toh tumhe hum donon ki dosti yaad aaye.

Purvi( in fake anger ): Accha dost bankar aur isme sirf tumhara naam hi kyun likha hein?

Kevin: Arrey budhu isme sirf mera naam hi nahin tumhara naam bhi hein. Ye dekho ' K ' ka matlab hein kevin aur ' V ' ka matlab hein purvi. Ab samajh mein aaya meri bholi dost.

Purvi: Wow yeh itna achha idea tumhe kahan se aaya? Vo sab chodo now give me my bestie wala hug

Flashback end.

On the other hand in Purvi while travelling to pune in india

Purvi to herself : Meine galat kiya mujhe aisa nahin karna chahiye tha unlogon ko bura laga hoga na specially kevin ko mein usse pyar karne laggai hun magar mere liye meri life ki ambition hi sabse important hein.

With these thoughts she drive to sleep hoping a beautiful morning to come.

 **I have skipped a whole year coz in next chapters there r so many flashbacks waiting for their turn to come. Nd i hope it was a long chap.**

 **Love ya all** **Priya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys now i am free a bit as my exams r over nd the vacation starts from after 2 weeks from today. Thank u for all the reviewers nd silent readers as well. So let's start it .**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Next day in the morning in Pune**

Receptionist : Yes! How can i help u?

Purvi: I am purvi ! Is there any admission named purvi stayed.

Receptionist: Let me check. Wait a sec mam.

Purvi: Yeah sure. Take ur time.

Receptionist: Yeah mam there is a register named Purvi sayed. U can move in mam nd take this file it is needed.

Purvi: Yeah thank u.

 **She enters in nd find a cabin she move in by taking the permission. A charm and a confidential smile was seen in her face.**

Purvi: Hi am Purvi! Purvi Sayed.

Man: Welcome to Pune Training academy Purvi. Nd am Kabir ur batch trainer.

Purvi: Hello sir nd Thank u for the welcome.

Kabir: Now u can move to ur room as u have already registered ur name.

Purvi ( blank ) : Sir but how do u know about it

Kabir: I can see the register in ur hand. ( nd he winks )

 **For this she just smiles. She move to her room no 107 nd meets her room mates.**

 **On the other hand in Delhi**

Kevin: Hi am kevin khanna. Is my name registered in the list.

Receptionist: Yes sir there is a name registered so. Take this register sir it is useful. Have a nice day sir.

Kevin: ( smiles a bit ) Thank u.

 ** _He move in nd finds a cabin. He slightly open the as he was a bit nervous too. As it was a first experience for him._**

Kevin: May I in sir.

Sir: Yeah sure u can. New registered?

Kevin:Yea... Yeah sir. I'm kevin! Kevin khanna

Sir: So I am Avinash ur batch trainer for now u can go nd meet ur roommate's.

Kevin: Yeah sure sir.

 **And he move towards his room no 104. He meets his room mates nd mix up with them as his room mates were really sweet.**

 _ **_In the night in purvi's s**_ _ide_

 **Purvi was video chatting with her buddies.**

Purvi: Hi yaar patah hein mera din aaj bohut hi achha tha.

P.F: Achha shayaad handsome aur cute sa ladka dikha hoga?. Kyu? ( asked with a notty grin in her face )

Purvi: Candy yaar bakwas kyu kar rahi ho. Aur kriss ash nahin hein kya. Hamesha tum log saath hote ho hein na?

Kriss: Yaar vo usse assignment complete karni thi tou vo nahin aah paayi ab tu jo dost nahin aayi us per dhyan degi ki jo dost abhi yaha mojhoot hein un per dhyan dogi?

Candy: Choice tera hein.

 **Purvi was about to answer when another girl entered cursing her two buddies.**

Girl: Yaar tumlog kaise dost ho yaar meine kaha sirf thodi si complete karke aati hun tumlog tou mujhe vahi per chod ke aagaye its not fair. ( she notices something. She pushed her friends nd move front of the screen )

Girl: Hi yaar. Aur tu inlogon ke saath mili hui hein.

Purvi: Arrey nahin yaar Ash mujhe nahin pata tha aur veise bhi tera assignment complete hogaya kya?

Ash: Ha hogaya bas thoda sa bacha hein magar main nahin in donon se kawaoungi.

 **The whole 2hours passes with some masti mazak nd they move to sleep after all the next day was purvi's first day nd she don't want to give any chance.**

 **In the morning in kevin's side.**

 **He wakes up at 5:45am. Nd move to the wash room to be fresh. He comes after a while his friends also move to the same wash room one by one as they dont have anyother option as they live in the same room.**

In the same morning in purvi's side

 **She wakes up early be fresh nd move to the canteen. In the canteen she watches a girl nd a boy feeding each other she smiles a bit nd remembers.**

 **Flashback**

Purvi: Yaar aaj mera itna achha din hein ki mujhe na kuch aur khaane ka dil kar raha hein na ki ye salad vagera kevi chalo kisi bahar ke hotel mein jate hein.

Kevin: Achha baba theek hein main abhi apna bike lekar aata hun theek hein darling.

Purvi: Yup jaldi aana baby ( guys as friends k )

 **Kevin arrives with his cool bike in which they travel to a near by hotel. In the hotel kevin nd purvi were actually shocked to c that they use so much of oil nd the place was not that cleaned as well. Kevin thought of kidding a bit.**

Kevin: Purvi wow yaar ye kitna achha place hein heina aur veise tum abhi vahan jaakar khadi ho jao main tuhara ek photo leta hun ek aakhri nishani ke taur pe.

Purvi ( understood nothing ): Ek min photo aur ye aakhri nishani kis cheeze ka?

Kevin: Yaar dekho tum yahan khana khavogi phir yaha ke oil ki vajeh se tum moti ho jaogi toh tumhe koi pahechaan bhi nahin paayega aur tum usse ye photo dekha kar usse yakeen dila sakti ho ki tum purvi hi ho aur koi nahin.

Purvi: Kevin tum mera mazak udda rahe ho main tumhe chodungi nahin.

 **Nd starts chasing him after a while they stop as both were tired. They look at each others face with tired expression nd both start laughing like hell.**

 **Flashback end**.

 **Remembering this she smiles a bit nd move to her training place.**

 **Tou guys hogaya kaisa laga agar achha tha tou review dekhar batana aur agar kuch improve karna hain tou bhi batana. Nd ya i am going to write another story its on kevi nd abhirika. The prologue is posted.**

 **Love ya all**

 **Priya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I'm here with my new chap thoda emotional hein as per as stories demand aur isme kuch sher aur shayariyan bhi hein.**

 **Luv duo ND purvi: The ans for ur question is in this chap. Nd thank u for the review dear.**

 **krazy kavin fan: As u wished I tried to update a long chap but it is not that long but I hope ur satisfied. Nd sure we can be friend's. BTW Priya here nd u? Thanks for the support from ur side.**

 **Thank u all my reviewer's for the support nd All my silent readers as well.**

 _ **Happy Reading?**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Continue**

 **On the other hand in kevin side**

 **He sees a boy nd girl making fun of each other nd thinks**

Kevin: In donon KO dekhar mujhe humari dosti yaad arahi hein purvi. Kyun tum mujhe chodke chaligayi vo bhi bina bataye? Kyun...?

 _ **Flashback**_

On a fine day it was a bit raining nd kevin was sitting in a canteen nd was writing something. Just then purvi saw him sitting nd went near him.

Purvi: Kya baat hein aaj mera buddy shayari likh raha hein!... bas aise hi likhte ho!... ki kissiko sunate bhi ho?

Kevin: Kyun nahin sunayenge?... Humne itni bhi buri nahin likhi. Kuch padke sunaye?

Purvi: Zaroor janab toh shuru kijiye!...

Kevin: Ha magar ye tumhare liye nahin hein.!.. Tumhare liye ek aur likhi hein meine!..

Purvi ( hesitating a bit ): Ha.. Ha.. Koi baat nahin ab start bhi karo kitna bhaav khate ho?

Kevin: Ye meri future wife ke liye hein!...

Teri Har Ada Mohabbat Si Lagti Hain

Ek Pal Ki Bhi Judai Muddat Si Lagti Hain

Pehle Nahi Soocha Tha [ looking at purvi ]

Aab Soochne Lage Hain

Jindgi Me Har Pal Teri Jarroorat Si Lagti Hain…

Purvi thinks: Arrey wah kevi itna romantic hein? pata nahin tha... ( to kevin ) ha toh mere liye kya likha hein?

Kevin : Theek hein abhi sunata hun!...

Kya Mausam Aaya Hai,

Har Taraf Pani Hi Pani Laya Hai,

Ek Jadu Sa Chhaya Hai, ( purvi thinks it might be more romantic than the previous one )

Tum Ghar Se Bahar Mat Niklna,

Warna Log Kahenge Barsat Hui Nahi,

Aur Mendhak Nikal Aaya Hai…

 _ **After hearing this purvi was in peak of her anger she was about to burst at him as he said another shayari for her**_

Purvi thinks: jaanbhuch kar irritate kar raha tha shayad is baar koi acha sa bol le!...

Kevin:

Aapki Chaal Mor Jaise,

Aawaj Koyal Jaise,

Dimag Lomdi Jaise,

Aankhen Hiran Jaise,

Par Kitna Acchha Hota,

Agar 2-3 Quality Insano Jaise Hoti…

 _ **Nd kevin started laughing like hell**_

 _ **Purvi was fed up with this so she started walking towards the class when she heard**_

Kevin:

Humare aasnu poch kar app muskurate hain,

Aisi ada se app dil ko churate hain,

Hath aapka chu jaaye humare chehre ko,

Isi ummed mein hum khud ko rulate hain.

 ** _Purvi was really pleased by this so she went nd hugged kevin, he too hugged her. Purvi was feeling very blessed nd safe in his protective arms nd he also had some strange feelings for her._**

Kevin thinks : Aisa paheli baar nahin ki main kisi ladki ko hug kar raha hun magar aisi feelings main paheli baar ehsaas kar raha hun.

Purvi thinks: Ye mujhe kya ho raha hein mujhe aisa kyun feel ho raha hein ki main is hug se kabhi bhi apart na hun?

Then they apart from the hug nd kevin keeps his one hand on her shoulder nd starts moving to class with her.

Flashback end.

 ** _Kevin's eyes were filled with tears but he rubbed them without anyone's notice._**

Kevin: Us din jo meine kahan tha dost banke kahan. Aur aaj tumhare upar ke pyar se hi kahe raha hun. magar farak sirf itna hein ki us din kuch unknown feelings ke saath kahe raha tha magar aaj known feelings ke saath kahe raha hun purvi

Mere Naseeb Main Tum Nahin Shayad

Kyun Khel Aisa Taqdeer Ka Hota Hai

Lakerain Nahi Milti Hain Unse

Jin Se Ye Dil Milta Hai

Duniya Kehti Hai

Chand Lamhun Ka Saath Tha

Ye Dil Jaanta Hai

Ye Umar Bhar Ka Ehsaas Tha !

Kevin's heart dedicates this for purvi's heart nd moves to his training section.

 ** _In the Night in purvi's side._**

 ** _Purvi was laying in the bed nd was thinking when she got a video call. She received it._**

Purvi: Hi yaar kaise ho tum log?

Seeing purvi her friends could barely understand that she was missing him. Yes him her love, her life, her dear kevi.

Boy 1: Yaar tum agar usse pyar karti ho toh tum us fare well party mein gayi kyun nahin? Shayad vo apne pyar ka izhaar kar deta...( he said it with some hope )

Purvi:Tum bhi toh jaante hona ki meri India ki ticket achanak se dad ne book karwa diya aur mera yahan aana zaroori tha mere career ka sawal tha. Aur Mujhe nahin lagta( she said without any hope ). mujhe nahin lagta ki usme itni himmat hein ki vo farewell me din mujhe propose kar deta Azim.

( Azim was her father's friends son they both had learned together nd were actually good buddies like candy, kriss nd ash! they all were some business man's son's nd daughters )

Boy 2: Purvi don't loose hope everything will be alright just chill dear.

Purvi: Yaar kaise chill karu zindgi hein vo mera, aur main apne zindgi ke bina kaise rahe sakti hun? Aur tum mere bhai hona tumhe bhi mera dard samajh mein nahin aata?

( Aakash nd purvi are identical twins nd aakash is elder than her by 6mins ).

Nd she cut the call nd move back to sleep

 _ **Enough for today waise kaisa tha? I know thoda sa bakwas tha magar trust me I am damn busy.**_

 _ **If u all liked it then do review kya yaar mere story ke 5 chap hogaye aur sirf 22 review's not fair yaar.**_

 _ **Nd ya if u have liked it than only u can review nd if there r mistakes than u can correct me but no bashers r allowed here.**_

 _ **Sry for the spelling mistakes as my lappy is spoiled so typing with my phone agla chap jaldi update karne ki koshish karungi!...**_

 _ **Aur mere upar kabhi gussa mat hona kyun ki ⬇**_

 _ **Dost kabhi dosto se khafa nahi hote,**_

 _ **mile dil kabhi juda nahi hote,**_

 _ **bhula dena mere kamiyo ko kyunki,**_

 _ **dost kabhi khuda nahi hote.**_

 _ **Love ya all**_

 _ **Priya**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I'm here with a new I am a bit late. Nd I must say everybody liked my shayari I guess.**

 **Hey - Dear I don't get much time to write shayari's. But for u I will try to write shayari in the end of each chapters.**

 **Aur main kuch saal skip kar rahi hun magar baad mein, main flashbacks add karungi!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Nd the whole three years passes like this. After three years purvi got appointed to pune itself nd kevin for delhi itself. They both were missing each other a lot but always controlled themselves as they were cid officers now.**

 **After two years**

 **Now Kevin was a senior inspector in C.I.D delhi. Purvi was a senior inspector in Kolkata she got transferred coz she had encountered 12 goons nd one minister of parliament without a warrant.**

 **After few days even kevin got transferred but for mumbai. Actually he nd his friend dushyant.**

 **Scene after bus hijack case**

 **( But don't consider purvi nd her dialogues during the case )**

 **In bureau**

Acp: Well done kevin aur dushyant tum dono ne toh ek hi din mein prove kar diya ki tum kitne ache officer's ho ( he said while smiling )

Both: Thank u sir.

Kevin: Humein khushi hein ki aaplogon ko humara kaam pasand aaya!

Abhijeet: Arrey bhai aata kaise nahin pasand, itna kuch kiya hein tum logo ne!

Dushu nd kevi smiles bit

Acp: Toh inse milo ye hein senior inspector daya, abhijeet, rajat tumhare senior aur senior inspector sachin aur inspector frederick, pankaj, vineet, kajol.

Daya: Ab toh sirf itne hi hein baaki sab toh ghar gaye hein unki night shift thi na!

Acp: Arrey haan main toh bhool hi gaya tha!..

Dushyant: Koi baat nahin sir hum phir kabhi mil lenge

Kevin: Ha sir!

Acp: Acha theek hein abhi tum sab bhi ja sakte ho! Aur koi case report hua toh hum tumhe bula lenge!

Sachin: Hum matlab kon sir...?

Acp: Jin jin logon ka paper work khatam ho gaya hein hein vo log hi ja sakte hein!...

Pankaj( to frederick ): Mera toh paper hi khatam ho gaya hein main kya karoo..?

Abhi: Tumhe chinta karne ki zaroorat nahin hein.! Mere paas bohut paper hein

Everybody were suppressing their laughter

Rajat: Toh kin kin ka paper work abhi bhi baaki hein ruk jao aur baaki sab chalo

Abhijeet sir gets a call from his old buddy so he nd daya go to their old buddies place.

 **In the car ( sachin, rajat, kevin, dushyant )**

Sachin: Toh tum log kahan se btw?

Kevin: Hum delhi se hein.

Dushyant: Sachin abhi hum ja kahan rahe hein?

Sachin: Hum log mere aur rajat sir ke favorite restaurant mein ja rahe hein.

Dushyant: App dono ka fav restaurant?

Rajat: Ha hum dono ka!...

Kevin: Us restaurant ka naam kya hein

Rajat: Us restaurant ka naam Lower Parel hein.

Sachin: Bohut famous hein!...

Both: Toh jaldi chalao na yaar!

Both look at each other nd smile nd even sachin nd rajat look at their friendship nd smile a bit...

Sachin: Toh ab uthro bhi!...

Except sachin: Ha ha utharte hein bhai

* * *

 **I know it was a bit boring but next chap is full masti nd a bit dhamaal.**

 **This is for my dear friend Hey**

 **Teri khushi se hi nahi,**

 **Gam se bhi rishta hai mera….**

 **Tu zindagi ka ek aham hissa hai mera….**

 **Ye dosti tumse sirf Lafzon ki nahi….**

 **Ruh se ruh ka rishta hai mera…..**

 **Love ya all**

 **Priya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Am sry guys this is not a chapter coz my hand is fractured nd dr have suggested not to put pressure on my hand for atleast 1 to 2 months. Nd I will not be able to update my stories till december I think as it is the third time my same hand is fractured.**

 **As I was in karate two times I have already broken my hand. Pls pardon me guys I will not be able to update the stories. Nor read ur stories as it is too difficult to read or review in my left hand.**

 **U may think till now I was active in fb, messenger etc but this thing happened today morning itself just like at 10:00am, unexpectedly I fell from the stairs as I was chatting with my friend. Nd pls don't pm or msg me in other messengers as it is of no use. I will not be able to reply.**

 **The things i have said now is typed by my sister sathvi. Nd about the updates its still not sure. Will recover soon nd will b back with some dhamake daar nd some hungamedaar chapters. He he he...**

 **Love ya all**

 **Priya logging out for 1 or 2months**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone...! How's u all..? Me..? Fit nd fine..**

 **Nd happy married life gaurav khanna...**

 **Thanks for ur reviews guys it actually makes my day.**

 **Thanks to silent readers for ur support.**

 **So seedhi baat no bakwas.**

 **Is chap main meine kavi scenes bohut kam dalee hein.**

 **Zyada kavi scenes aap logon ko next chap mein milega... K..?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 8**

 **In the parking lot**

 **Everybody get down from the car nd move towards the restaurant. When some goons come from the back nd cover their face with a handkerchief with chloroform applied in it... All the three became unconscious nd the goon who covered kavin's mouth got a bit pain in his hand so he pushed kavin towards a car's dickey nd kavin too got unconscious as he was injured coz of the dickey of the car.**

 **There were 5 goons**

 **Goon 1: Ab kya karne ka hein bablu..?**

Bablu: Mereko kya pata tu boss ko hich phone kar Aur pooch

Goon 3: Ha mainhich phone karta hun

Goon 4: Ha toh kar... Humse kya pooch raha hein..?

 **Till now a goon was on peak of his anger. Suddenly he burst out his anger nd_**

Goon 5: Abey tumlog yahan phone karoge Aur baat karoge..? Hah..! Jao van mein baitthe hein. Chalo

 **All the goons noded they shifted the officers(rajat, sachin, kevin, dushu)**

 **Some girls were coming out of the restaurant nd a girl who was in black trousers nd a white shirt with detective black work on it with a leather jacket saw some goons shifting dushyant nd thought something fishy. She followed them in her car leaving her friends surprised at her sudden act.**

 **At a godown (remember cid aur commando wala godown?)**

 **After shifting the officers in the godown all the goons settled themselves in the chairs which was placed near the carrom table...**

 **On the other side**

Girl: Ye konsi jagah hein? Chalo dekhti hu andar jana ka koi rasta hein ya nahin...

 **She starts climbing the pole which was connected the go down, no reason why...**

 **After climbing it she reached the second floor whn she saw some boys tied up in the chairs. She entered inside nd started waking dushyant by patting his cheeks.**

Girl: Arrey utho. Arrey utho bhi yaar kitni der se jagah rahi hu. Chalo kissi aur ko uthane ki koshish karti hu

 **Slowly she starts waking each of them except kavin but there was no response by anyone. In the last she sees kavin.**

Girl: Kavin...? Kevin jaldi utho kya huwa tumhe...? Kevin... (she was to about say something when the blood which was oozing from his head drop to her hand)

Girl: Ye khoon kaise..?

 **She slowly moves her hand back of his head. She sees his blood in her hand. She takes her handkerchief in hurry nd tie it around his neck. She untie him nd others too but before she could untie dushyant some goons enter. They got surprised nd**

Bablu: Eh! Tu kon hein aur idhar kya kar rahi hein aur...

 **Before he could add more the girl gave round kick to bablu by which bablu's gun slip from his hand she picked the gun immediately.**

Girl: Ab tum log peeche hatho..

 **All the goons step a bit backward.. Now rajat, sachin, kevin, dushyant all came to consciousness nd every1 see a girl warning the goons. All were surprised but kevin was hell shocked he called loudly enough for her nd the goons to hear.**

.

Kevin: Purvi? Ye tum ho?

 **.**

 **Purvi turn back nd smile a bit. She somehow manage to defeat the goons with the help of rajat nd sachin while kevin untie dushyant.**

 **.**

 **After managing to come out of the go down nd reached the near by hospital as he nd others also got injured**

 **In hospital**

 **Kevin just moves to her nd just hug her. His friends were surprised to see him in this way but purvi smiled at it nd hugged him back. They apart from the hug after few sec**

Kevin: Kahan chali gayi thi tum? Mujhe apna best friend bolti thi na? Apne best friend ko kuch bhi bina bataye jaana theek hein kya?

Purvi: Calm down kevi main jaanti hu meine galat kiya but mujhe uska afsos hein...

Kevin: Hmm.. Theek hein tumhari is warm hug aur soft words ki wajhese meine tumhe maaf kiya...(said bringing a cute smile😃 on his face) Well inse milo ye hein mere dost rajat, sachin aur dushyant. Aur ye hein meri collage ki best friend purvi.

Purvi: Hi guys! Well kevi tum toh delhi mein the na? Toh yahan kaise?

Kevin: Haan aaj hi transfer huwa tha humara aur koi case nahin tha na isliye bas dinner keliye aagaye him log. Aur tum yaha kaise? Tumhe kaise pata chala ki humari kidnapping ke baare mein?

 **By this purvi remembered that she had left her friends in the mall itself. She bangs her hand on her forehead.**

Purvi: Oh god ye meine kya kardiya yaar!😫

Sachin: Kya huwa purvi koyi problem hein kya?

Purvi: Haan vo darasal meine kuch gundonko lower parel ke parking lot mein dushyant ko gaadi Humein dalte huye drkha toh apne doston ko wahi chod kar apne car mein peecha karte huye aagayi...!😅 Ab toh chodne wale nahin hein mere dost...!

Kevin: Ek min tum yaha par officer ban gayi?

Purvi: Nahin toh main officer toh ban gayi magar yaha nahin kolkata mein huyi

Rajat: Acha chalo ab chalte hein...

 **Every1agrees nd move to their respective places. The male cops lead to lower Parel as they were hungry. Nd purvi after refusing so much goes with them for dinner.**

 **She moves in a corner to call her friend. she** **ask her friend for forgiveness after so much of argument they finally forgive her.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Done with it... Guys I know thoda short hein coz I typed the whole chap it was too long also but before saving the chapter my tab switched off nd my whole thing went in vain...**

 **Hope u guys liked it if yes than do drop a review.**

 **Nd I promise that the upcoming chapters will b long**

 **Nd next update will be of MCMJK.**

 **Its difficult for me to update my stories regularly so I have decided I will give only 2 updates per month of both the stories.**

 **One update of journey is over now 1 update of mcmjk is left.**

 **.**

 **Nd ansha ur shayari...⬇⬇⬇**

 **Rishton ki yaha duniya hein nirali,**

 **Sab rishton se pyari hein dosti tumhari,**

 **Manzoor hein aansu bhi aankho mein humari,**

 **Agar aajaye muskaan hotom pe tumhari**

 **.**

 **Love ya all**

 **Priya**


End file.
